Problemas de ser principe
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Jamas el titulo de "Principe" le habia originado tantos problemas a Rin Matsuoka, no desde que conocio y se enamoro de Haruka Nanase...YAOI, RinHaru, Romance, Angst, Drama AU!


**Declaimer: **¡Adivinen quien volvio! aunque deberia de traer actualizaciones y no nuevas historias, lo lamento mi cerebro funciona de manera extraña y misteriosa y de repente ya me habia visto a misma escribiendo un RinHaru, es una de las parejas que mas me han gustado y por eso decidi que deseo hacer un fanfic de ellos y unos cuantos mas, no deseen matarme juro por Kuruko mi pastor que les traere Riren pronto y todas las parejas que eh dejado pendientes :33

**El magico dia en el que se conocieron**

**Dedicatoria: **Si quieren culpar a alguien de que escriba RinHaru...remita su queja a Hina, mi esposa que me dijo ¡SI! cuando le dije que escribiria algo asi y Laurie Gk que me insistio tambien xD Las amo! por su culpa ahora estoy metida en este fandom del malque se pelea con todas las multiparings xD

**Advertencia: **Esto no puede...VA A CONTENER YAOI, relaciones entre chicos, no se si lemon porque...bueno , no se como los delfines y los tiburones lo hagan y debere investigar (?) Angst, Romance, Drama y un poco de violencia quiza...

**Parejas: **RinHaru (Principal) SouMako (mas adelante) MakoHaru (poco) Momotori, ReiGisa :33

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Aquel mágico día

.

.

.

'_Escucha con atención lo que te contare, porque como toda historia comenzara con "había una vez" y tal vez termine con un "fueron felices para siempre",  
pero quizá encuentres algo diferente en esta a todas las demás'_

Has escuchado decir que algo como las sirenas no existe, pero jamás nadie ha explorado todo lo basto que es el océano para asegurarnos que eso es verdad, el que no lo hayamos visto aún, no significa que no exista.

En las áreas más recónditas de cada océano -desde el pacifico, el antártico y hasta el indico-encontramos distintas especies de tritones y sirenas, cada uno corresponde a un clan distinto y hasta ahora la jerarquía marítima (que no dista de ser diferente a la humana) se compone de la siguiente manera.

En lo alto de la cadena están los tiburones, cuyo territorio abarca los océanos pacifico, atlántico y parte del antártico.

Entre los tritones y sirenas de cada clan, la diferencia radica en sus colas y en las aletas, las de los tiburones son largas y poseen tres; una primera aleta dorsal ubicada debajo de la cintura, una segunda aleta dorsal un poco por arriba de la última que es la aleta caudal heterocerca (esta aleta tiene dos lóbulos desiguales y solo lo poseen los peces de la especie de los tiburones), su piel ayuda a que su movilidad sea más amplia y también a que sean más veloces, ayudándoles a silenciar sus movimientos convirtiéndolos en depredadores natos.

Su personalidad dista un poco de las creaturas que los preceden; mientras que los tiburones como tal, no son territoriales, los tritones pertenecientes a este clan cuidan muy bien de ese ámbito. Tienen una personalidad muy competitiva, arrogante, orgullosa pero también son fieles, preocupados por las personas preciadas para ellos, gozan de estar acompañados y tienen una parte amable que muestran con las persona que son preciadas.

Es un clan muy competitivo y que viven en eterno conflicto con los siguientes dos clanes.

El segundo clan importante dentro de los océanos pacífico y antártico es el clan de la orca, es uno de los principales y más fuertes clanes que suele atacar a los tiburones. La orca como ballena tiende a alimentarse de los tiburones, por eso mismo entre los tritones de ambos clanes existe un conflicto interminable. Las aletas de las orcas son dos; una aleta dorsal que lleva a medir 1.80 en los tritones y una aleta caudal homocerca (cuyos lóbulos son simétricos y difieren de los tiburones) parecidas a la de sus parientes. Los colores que los distinguen es el negro con blanco.

Las orcas son llamadas principalmente 'asesinas' por jugar con sus presas antes de comerlas. Por eso, ese apodo confunde un poco entre los clanes debido a que la personalidad de ellos es especial; la mayoría de los tritones de esta especie tienen un carácter amable y atento, frágil en ocasiones y asustadizo en otras. Pero cuando la orca pierde el control de esa personalidad tan afable, surge para su enemigo una personalidad 'agresiva', fuerte, violenta, siempre cuando se sienten amenazados o la persona preciada ha sufrido algún daño. Son igual de territoriales que los tiburones y también igual de fieles y peligrosos.

Estos clanes poseen reinos, territorio y poder. Tienen reyes, princesas y príncipes, existen nobles, realeza y tienen un gobierno organizado y funcional. Dentro del clan tiburón, el apellido Matsuoka es el que corresponde al de la familia real, y en el clan orca el apellido Tachibana corresponde a la que reina esas tierras.

Pero no solo esos dos clanes han de coexistir en algo tan amplio como lo es el mar.

El ultimo clan -y el que menos presencia, poder e importancia posee- es el clan de los delfines.  
En un tiempo atrás poseía tanto poder como el de los tiburones, pero lamentablemente este poder se fue yendo conforme los delfines decidieron que deseaban ayudar a los humanos. En algunas ocasiones varios tritones prestaron su ayuda a los hombres y de esta manera ellos se dieron a conocer a los "mamíferos incultos" como los tiburones los llamarían después.  
Comenzando a ser cazados por la gente de tierra empezaron a disminuir en cantidad; involucraron a los otros clanes que pronto se vieron amenazados. Con fuerza y decisión muchos eligieron defenderse teniendo éxito.

De ahí en adelante se decidido que los delfines –por poner en riesgo a la especie- serian degradados y no serían ya considerados un clan tan poderoso, quedando de esta forma relegados.

Las colas de los tritones de delfín poseen dos aletas; la primera es una aleta dorsal, de menor tamaño pero misma forma que la aleta que poseen las orcas (no por nada pertenecen a la misma familia) después poseen una aleta caudal homocerca (semejante también a la de las sus parientes) donde ambos lóbulos son simétricos. El color de la aleta siempre varía entre tonos distintos de un gris claro y la mayoría del clan posee color de cabello negro que les distingue aparte de la cola.

Los pertenecientes a este clan tienen una personalidad sociable, protectora con su familia y con aquellos que son bastante cercanos y allegados; tienden a ser también estoicos, serios y mantener siempre una expresión tranquila e imperturbable, aunque por dentro les preocupe y cuiden bien de los que son sus amigos y familia, las personas que más quieren.

Estos tres clanes han de verse envueltos en conflictos constantemente.  
Pese a lo inmenso del mar se encuentran en muchas ocasiones, una y otra vez originando diferentes tipos de conflictos y peleas que terminan en el innecesario derramamiento de sangre.

Del encuentro que esta por suceder entre dos chicos de clanes enemigos hay algo que debemos siempre recordar…

.

.

.

'_No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable'_

_._

_._

_._

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-¡Tenga cuidado! –el grito resonó por todo el pasillo mientras él con una sonrisa salía a toda velocidad, generando apenas un poco de ruido por el rasgar de su aleta en el agua.

Los deberes de ese día estaban realizados y él solo deseaba salir a dar una vuelta sin preocuparse de nada; ni clases de etiqueta, modales, geografía, política. Nada.

Nado a gran velocidad aun lado de su mejor amigo, al cual solo le escucho grita un '¡Rin!' que ignoro por completo. Feliz de estar librado de obligaciones se dirigía a su lugar favorito en todo el reino, un arrecife desde donde se podía observar maravillosamente la puesta de sol.

Matsuoka Rin es el príncipe del reino. Un joven tiburón que está destinado a subir al trono cuando cumpla los 21 años de edad. Él está orgulloso de poder llevar ese título porque sabe que de esa manera ha de ayuda a su padre y a su reino a seguir siendo tan prospero como lo ha sido siempre. Por eso ahora -a sus 15 años de edad- está aprendiendo todo lo que necesita, para de esa manera cuando suba al trono esté preparado.

Pero por el día de hoy los deberes le han dejado un poco hastiado y desea entrenarse haciendo algo que le gusta, nadar.

A pesar de su joven edad Rin Matsuoka es muy apuesto; sus cabellos pelirrojos –cercano a un color magenta- son largos hasta los hombros (a veces los ata con una coleta pero generalmente los trae sueltos), sus ojos son rojizos y adquieren un brillo de emoción cuando se trata de una competencia, tiene una pequeña y afilada nariz y sus dientes afilados como los de un temible tiburón, su piel es blanca y tiene una musculatura desarrollada para su edad.

Cuando llega hasta el arrecife observa detenidamente la enorme cantidad de peces nadar de aquí para allá y sonríe ante los inusuales colores. Está a gusto en ese lugar, disfrutando la libertad y –en especial- maravillándose aún más ante el color de un pez; tiene un azul precioso como el mar, brillante y cristalino. A Rin le fascina ese color.

Un poco más lento y silencioso Rin comienza a nadar hacia las rocas -que solo un par de metros se elevan por encima del nivel del mar- cuando algo capta su atención y lo sorprende. No pudo observar bien la forma de las aletas pero sabe que acaba de ver una doblar entre las rocas.  
Se mueve sigiloso para ver quien está ahí en "su lugar favorito".  
Comienza a acelerar su nado al pensar que quizá Sousuke le ha seguido; ahora está un poco molesto porque de verdad deseaba de verdad estar solo.

Aumenta la velocidad y para cuando llega a dar la vuelta a las rocas su cuerpo choca contra algo lanzándolo un poco lejos; al parecer se ha dado de frente contra alguien más. Sube su mano y se frota el lugar dañado, sabiendo que seguramente una mancha roja se originado en el lugar del impacto.

-Lo siento –. Escucha murmurar a su interlocutor.

El dolor sigue ahí en su frente –como no si se ha dado un tremendo golpe –pero mantiene la mirada baja. Poco a poco la va subiendo, como escaneando a su agresor (aunque él sabe que tuvo la culpa). La aleta caudal es homocerca lo que le dice que es un delfín, pero no detiene su mirada sigue subiendo y solo encuentra una única aleta dorsal. La piel es blanca y por una extraña razón desea tocarla. Tiene una boca pequeña y la nariz igual, su cabello es negro, cuando abre sus ojos Rin boquea, son azules; ese precioso color azul que siempre le ha fascinado.

-Ti…tiburón –le escucha murmurar con voz queda y temerosa. Aunque está llena de terror a Rin le parece la voz más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado.  
Pronto el pequeño y asustado delfín retrocede un poco.

-Espera, tranquilo. No te hare daño –Rin coloca sus manos por delante, mostrándole que no tiene por qué temer, pero el delfín está demasiado concentrado en ver la forma de esas aletas y los afilados dientes que lo único que atina es en salir huyendo; nadando a toda velocidad, dejando a Rin con una sensación de vacío que nunca antes había experimentado, deseando que vuelva.

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-Rin, ¿A dónde vas? –Sousuke se le había pegado esa última semana en la que el salía todas las tardes a ese arrecife.

Después de aquel día solo había visto al delfín dos veces a la semana y había dejado de huir después del segundo día. El joven delfín –que imaginaba tenía la misma edad que él- se subía en las rocas por sobre la superficie del mar y se quedaba admirando el atardecer; todo, todo mientras él le observaba.

Rin estaba comenzando a tener aún más curiosidad de quien era él.

-A pasear por ahí. He terminado por hoy –le sonrió enseñándole todos sus dientes.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –pregunto interesado. Verdaderamente estaba curioso de saber a qué se originaba esa extraña felicidad extra que venía cargando hace semanas su mejor amigo.

-Ahm…bueno. Yo…quisiera, ya sabes…estar solo –murmuro rascando los cabellos de su nuca y sonriendo nervioso.

Sousuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza mirándole extrañado y aceptando la petición, Rin se limitó a sonreír y salir nadando a toda prisa, pero Sousuke noto como su amigo –ya lejos por su nado- volteaba cada cierto tiempo antes de perderse de su vista. Asegurándose para que no le siguiera. La duda comenzó a crecer una vez más en él, debía descubrir que se traía su amigo.

Se limita a ignorarlo mientras se queda observando la preciosa puesta de sol; como el astro rey se esconde entre las montañas dando paso a la luna y a una noche que seguramente será fría.

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Ha dejado de contar las veces que se han visto y gradualmente le ha perdido el miedo a su compañía. Al principio pensaba que le haría daño, pero después -cuando se da cuenta que le observa desde una distancia prudente- deja de darle importancia.

El pequeño delfín ha terminado de ver como el sol se esconde y de un salto vuelve al océano, comenzando a nadar alejándose del tiburón que junto a él se ha zambullido de vuelta al agua.

-¿Qué quieres? –el azabache sigue nadando, volteando algunas veces para observar al de cabellos rijosos que le sigue a una distancia prudente.

Esta hablándole por primera vez después de casi un mes de verse.

-Solo tengo curiosidad –. Contesta con una sonrisa enseñando todos sus temibles dientes.

-¿De qué? –. El pequeño se ha detenido y a volteado a mirarle con el señor ligeramente fruncido. Es la primera vez que hace ese ligero cambio de expresión y el tiburón se permite apreciarlo.

- De porque sigues viniendo todos los días, a este lugar, si sabes que yo estaré aquí –. Le contesta aun con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta este lugar, es todo. No dejare de venir solo porque tu presencia me incomoda –. Se ha dado media vuelta algo ofendido, pero no se aleja.

Rin ha sentido su orgullo un poco diezmado pero sigue ahí con un puchero en sus labios

-Es una lástima que ya haya terminado –. Musita Rin y se da media vuelta dispuesto a regresar al palacio, imaginando sin equivocarse que en este momento Gou arma un escándalo porque no sabe dónde se encuentra y que quizá su padre ya ha comenzado a preocuparse tan solo un poco.

-Me llamo Haruka –. Murmura el delfín antes de nadar a gran velocidad para cuando Rin ha volteado ya no hay ni rastro del azabache.

Rin sonríe como idiota repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez ese nombre, perdido en la imagen del delfín.

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-¡Haru! –. Rin ha llegado una vez más al arrecife, donde el delfín le espera –aunque no lo parezca –

Como cada día han comenzado a dialogar y Haruka se da cuenta de que es algo que le gusta mucho a Rin; el poder hablar de ese gusto que les une a ambos, el nadar.

-Hola Rin. Has llegado temprano hoy –. Responde con ese tono monocorde que posee y que Rin no encuentra como quitarle.

-Ah sí, no había mucho que hacer… ¡ya sabes! –.Voltea la mirada y comienza a murmurar incoherencias que Haruka no comprende.

Rin no se ha atrevido a contarle la verdad, que es un príncipe y que como tal tiene deberes que a veces le alejan de su nuevo amigo. En esta ocasión, el joven tiburón estaba tan entusiasmado en ver al delfín que ha dejado todo botado para llegar con él.

-Si tú lo dices –. Al parecer Haruka se ha enfadado un poco y Rin lo nota pues su tono de voz con aquella respuesta; su voz a cambiado, aunque imperceptiblemente.

Es pensando en eso, en el enfado del delfín que a Rin se le acaba de ocurrir una idea extraña ¿Cómo será escuchar a Haru reír? Quizá eso ayude a que pase su enfado más rápido.

Con la idea en mente el ojirojo se acerca a Haru que está jugando con un pequeño pe; con ese sigilo y silencio que le da su misma piel le permite. Cuela sus manos por la cintura del azabache y comienza a acariciar la piel del abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas.

El jovencito sorprendido comienza a removerse sin éxito alguno, Rin ya ha sido capaz de hacerle cosquillas y de inmediato Haruka comienza a reír; una risa melodiosa y hermosa, que si a Matsuoka su voz le había parecido bella, su risa no tenía comparación.

Para cuando el delfín termino de reír, Rin termina de darse cuenta que ese sentimiento que ha comenzado a percibir, aquello que crece dentro de él es amor. En apenas un mes y un poco más se ha enamorado de su enemigo y más que sentir miedo, desolación o incertidumbre, está feliz de descubrir dicho sentimiento. Porque para Rin en este momento darse cuenta de que está enamorado del delfín le llena de alegra, más que cualquier otra cosa…o quizá si hay otra.

Si tan solo supiera que Haruka que le corresponde.

-¿Qué te pasa Rin? –.Murmura Haru con un puchero en el rostro y Rin suelta una carcajada.

-Lo siento, pero tienes una risa hermosa –sonríe, mirando el sonrojo que ha asaltado el rostro pálido del azabache, deseando, ser el único que mire esas expresiónes en el delfín.

Entonces recuerda lo que te dije en un principio…

'_Su encuentro no fue una coincidencia, su amor era algo inevitable'_

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Fin del Capitulo I!

Capitulo II; Aquel solitario dia

Sousuke no se le a despegado ni un minuto, no lo deja solo y no a podido ir a ver a Haruka ni un solo dia en esas dos semanas, esta harto y necesita escaparse de alguna u otra manera, Gou, le dice que lo cubrira si le dice el nombre de la persona que lo a tenido tan feliz esos ultimos dos meses, resignado no puede mas que decir 'Haruka' pues ya no soporta mas esos dias solo sin el.

* * *

Agradezcamos a Wikipedia por la informacion proporcionada para este fanfic, y a otras paginas mas, de verdad me puse a investigar para que este fanfic estuviera lo mas decente posible, espero haberlo logrado :33

¡Gracias por leer!

Y espero me puedan dejar un Review si quieren que lo borre diganme, si quieren que continue diganme, si tienen alguna idea que se pueda integrar todo se acepta...

Ultimo comentario: Esta historia esta 'inspirada' en un mini comic Rinharu cuya autora es Sakura_rose_12, artista de Devian y Tumblr.


End file.
